Opposites Attract - KisaIta
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Kisame and Itachi are together. Kisame is a mechanic and drives a beat up old truck. However he lives in a rich neighborhood with Itachi who has a high paying job and drives a Mercedes. Kisame feels insecure so Itachi shows him he is everything he wants.


Opposites Attract

Kisame laid the grease rag on the fender of the car he was working on. He had grease up his arms to his elbows and a smudge on his cheek. He looked the engine over one last time and closed the hood. He was finally finished with the damn thing. It had been a week of work and a few curse words but he had finally gotten the engine together and would be calling the owner to pick it up tomorrow.

He cleaned up his work station and walked to the front of the shop where the main lobby was. A couple of elder employees that had been here from the stone age waved at him as he punched out. He had gotten his job five years ago and he had gotten to know some of the older fellows really well. One of them was nearing retirement age and he and his wife were going to travel.

The second lost his wife three years ago to cancer and was just waiting for his daughter to graduate college before he went to live with his oldest daughter in Germany. Kisame would hate to see them go but he imagined that they would be glad to say good bye to this place. Kisame gave one last wave as he headed out to the parking lot and to his truck. It was an old beat up nineteen seventy seven Chevy that he had bought cheap. He had redone the engine to make it run more efficient but it still looked rough.

His clothes were covered in grease as he climbed into the seat. His shoes treads were leaving oil patterns on the concrete as he stepped into his truck. He put on his seat belt, the only one that worked in the truck and started the engine. It purred as he rolled down his window and put it in gear. He pulled out onto the street and drove across town to a nice two story house in a more than nice neighborhood.

He always felt out of place here but he didn't voice it. He parked his truck next to the house in the dirt drive and got out. He unlocked the side door and stepped into a utility room. Stripping to his boxers he tossed his clothes into the washer and started it washing. He walked bare foot into the kitchen and then through the house and up the stairs to the master bathroom connected to the master bedroom.

He turned on the water and let the hot water run as he slipped off his boxers and stepped under the spray. He relaxed and the stress of the day melted away under the sting of hot water. He finished his shower and stepped out. He dried off and headed back into the room. The room was huge with a four poster bed in the center of one wall. It was a king sized bed with burgundy sheets and a deep burgundy comforter. The posts were of a dark cherry wood matching the massive dresser that held twelve drawers and a giant mirror over it.

The night tables also matched on either side of the bed. They held two drawers and looked like end tables, a bit like the ones in the living room on the end of the couch rather than night tables. The carpet was a soft thick shag, in a sand color that accented the dark furniture perfectly. You could sleep on the floor and it would be almost as comfortable as the bed.

He opened a drawer on the massive dresser and pulled out a pair of soft sleep pants and a T-shirt. He skipped the boxers and went right for the pants loving the way they hugged his hips and hung loose everywhere else. He slipped on his t-shirt and put on a pair of socks. He walked out of the bedroom and tossed his wet towel into the hamper on his way out.

He walked into the kitchen and began preparing dinner as it was his night to cook. The kitchen was white and elegant. The appliances were all stainless steel and black and the counters were of a white and gray marble. The floors were covered in ceramic tile in a soft gray and white pattern that matched the counters. On one wall stood a pantry that looked like a walk in closet. A wine rack stood next to it and another pantry stood on the other side of that. Spoiled didn't cover it.

On another wall was the sink with cupboards over top of them with a window in the center to look at the neighbors kitchen window. That was a bit weird. A top of the line dishwasher stood next to the sink and cabinets covered the entire bottom section. In the center of the kitchen was an island stove top. There was a huge counter all around it that acted as a bar. The pan rack above the stove, hung from the ceiling accommodating Kisame's height.

On the third wall stood the refrigerator and the double ovens. Cabinets and cupboards occupied every space available. On the fourth wall where the kitchen was open to the living room stood a long bar that acted as a breakfast bar and table. Stainless steel and black chairs sat along the bars length. Between the living room and kitchen was a small dining area where an oak table sat with oak chairs. The ceramic tile continued out of the kitchen into this room and butted up against the carpet in the living room.

Kisame pulled out glass pans and pots and began his meal of meat loaf marinara and baby potatoes with vegetables. He pulled out the salad bowl and prepared a green spinach salad with an herb dressing. He slid the meat loaf into the oven and then started the potatoes and veggies in the steamer. He splashed olive oil over the salad pulled out plates and wine glasses. He selected a bottle of wine from the rack and sat it on the table. He set the timer and sat on the counter to wait.

A sleek black Mercedes pulled into the drive and parked in the garage. A well dressed male stepped out of the car. Putting the alarm on the car he walked to the door and unlocked it with his key. Once inside he tossed his keys onto a stand and set his briefcase on the floor against its leg. He began removing the black pinstriped tie from around his maroon dress shirt.

Black long silk locks cascaded down his back held in a loose pony tail while black onyx eyes scanned the room. The smell of food cooking made his mouth water. He dropped his tie on the back of one blue and black pinstriped sofa and pulled his dress shirt loose of his black snug fitting dress pants. He smiled warmly as he was taken into two strong arms and kissed.

"How was work, angel?" Kisame asked. Itachi shivered at the nick name. It always made him feel like a damn emotional woman when he heard it. "It was long and boring. You?" Itachi asked leaning into the lips now attacking his neck. "Long, hot and disgusting." Kisame answered in between nips. Itachi moaned and pushed Kisame off of him. He smiled as he watched his lover pout.

"I need a shower." He said. Kisame grinned. Itachi shook his head and ran from the room. He locked the bathroom door to keep Kisame at bay while he took a relaxing shower. Kisame chuckled as he stopped his chase at the foot of the steps. He knew Itachi locked the door. He would get his chance to touch the smaller male later. He went back to the kitchen and checked on dinner.

Kisame heard the phone ring while he was in the kitchen and he was in the middle of getting the table ready so he let the answer machine get it. In only a moment the good feeling he had was gone and gloom settled in. "Hey Itachi, its Rasha. When are you going to go out with me? Are you still with that loser? What was his name again? Oh well doesn't matter. Listen my family will be at the country club this weekend what do you say about joining me? Call me." The answer machine beeped and went quiet.

Kisame hated that guy with a passion and all he wanted to do was rip the guy's intestines from his body and choke him with them. He finished setting the table as Itachi came into the room. "Who called?" Itachi asked. Kisame shrugged grumpily. "It's on the machine." He said and turned back to getting the food to put on the table. Itachi frowned and went to listen to it.

He came back a minute later looking pissed beyond all reason. He walked up behind Kisame and turned him around. Kisame avoided looking him in the eye. "You heard the message didn't you?" Itachi asked. Kisame stared at anything but Itachi. He nodded. Itachi pulled Kisame down into a hot kiss that left the taller man breathless. "Tomorrow if you can leave work, go to the phone company and change our number. I am going to tell him at work that if he comes near me again or even talks to me that I will get a restraining order against him. There are only so many times you can tell someone no." Itachi said.

Kisame nodded and hugged Itachi. He didn't know how he managed to capture the heart of the rich Itachi Uchiha but he had and he tried to stay positive in the relationship but guy's like Rasha made it hard. Itachi smiled and kissed Kisame once more. They walked to the table and sat down to eat. Itachi poured the wine and Kisame served the salad and meat loaf. The potatoes and vegetables were amazing in Itachi's opinion. No one could make food taste the way Kisame could.

After dinner was done and the dishwasher loaded, they made their way into the living room with their wine glasses. Cuddled up on the couch they watched their favorite show and kissed during all of the commercials. When the show ended they made their way to their room and the huge four poster bed. Kisame picked up Itachi and tossed him onto the surface. In an instant Itachi was naked before him and Kisame was leaving kisses all over his body.

Itachi moaned and writhed beneath those hands that were rough and callused yet could ignite his skin by a single touch. Kisame took off his shirt and returned to his lover's body. He teased the nipples and stuck his tongue into Itachi's navel. Itachi bucked his hips up towards that hot wet mouth wanting that devilish tongue to touch his most intimate places.

Kisame obliged and took Itachi's now rock hard leaking member into his mouth. Itachi wound his fingers into Kisame's hair. "Ahh!" Itachi cried out as Kisame pressed his tongue into the slit. Kisame was hard as well and even the soft loose pants seemed to feel too tight right now. He took his hands off of Itachi long enough to rid himself of the pants.

He kept his mouth around Itachi's length and sucked a few more times. He stepped away to the night stand and picked up the lube from it's surface. There was never any reason to put it away so it stayed within reach. He lubed up his fingers and then pressed the first into Itachi's tight heat. Itachi moaned and opened himself up further for the second. It didn't take long to stretch him as they had done this enough that he could take Kisame into him anytime.

Kisame removed his fingers and lubed his member. He pressed into Itachi and Itachi pulled him home with his legs locked behind Kisame's back. Kisame groaned. He would never get used to the feeling of the tight heat that engulfed him. He always had to bite his lip to keep from coming right away. Itachi bucked. It was time to move. Kisame pulled out to the tip and then thrust back in. His shaft stretched Itachi open and sank deep within the tight walls of his lover.

The friction against his shaft and the feel of his balls slapping against Itachi's tail bone was heaven. Itachi became tighter as his prostate was struck repeatedly. Itachi could feel Kisame's thighs pressing into his pelvic bones in his ass and it made him harder. His member constricted painfully. He whimpered getting Kisame's attention. Kisame wrapped his callused hand around Itachi's shaft and rubbed it. He ran his thumb across the tip of it over and over as he stroked.

On a particularly hard thrust to his prostate accompanied by a rub to the tip of his cock, Itachi came hard. His walls clamped down around Kisame's shaft and Kisame came, shooting his cum deep into Itachi coating his abused prostate. The two spasmed repeatedly making each other quiver in ecstasy. Finally the orgasms played out and they were able to pull apart. Kisame went to get a wash cloth to clean them up.

He washed up Itachi and crawled into bed pulling Itachi into his arms and onto his chest. They cuddled for an hour just basking in their love for each other. "Angel, I will never know how I got so lucky to be with you but I swear to you that I will always try to take care of you." Kisame said. Itachi looked up at Kisame.

He crawled onto Kisame's lap and looked at him. "You don't have to do anything special for me. Just love me like you have been. I don't care how much money you have or what job you have or what you drive or wear. I am with you because you know and understand me. You always make me feel safe and loved. Nobody could ever replace you, Kisame. I will never let another person get close to me accept you. You have my heart and my soul and my body. I am yours for all time Kisame. Don't ever forget that." Itachi said.

Itachi moved back to his former position and cuddled up to Kisame. Kisame wiped away happy tears from his own cheeks as he cuddled his love and they settled in to sleep. Kisame came from nothing and he had made do with nothing all his life but when he had met Itachi Uchiha he had found and gained everything. He was on top of the world. 'I guess opposites really do attract' he thought as fell asleep.


End file.
